<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Me? by SnufkinsBeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598027">Kiss Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufkinsBeans/pseuds/SnufkinsBeans'>SnufkinsBeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, good for them good for them, oh my god these bitches gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufkinsBeans/pseuds/SnufkinsBeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They kith..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haru/Jet (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something Haru had noticed about Jet was that he liked to talk with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was often more subtle; he’d tap his hands rhythmically against his leg when he was bored or antsy; when his signature stalk of wheat wasn’t in his mouth it was being twirled between his fingers; and sometimes when he was happy his fingers fluttered excitedly, something that had made Haru feel even more endeared towards him.<br/>
</span>
  <span>When he was telling a story however, his hands seemed to take on a life of their own. He was doing it now, recounting some tale to Haru as they ambled through one of the lush fields that surrounded the Western Air Temple; Jet’s hands mimicked the actions he described, grandiose hand gestures accompanying the words that flowed excitedly from his lips, intonation rising with each exaggerated swoop of his hand.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Haru nodded along as he watched Jet get more animated as his story reached its peak; it was quite the thrilling tale, one of how Jet had single-handedly taken down a group of earthbenders with nothing but his swords and his wit; Haru had no doubt that the story was somewhat true, but couldn’t help but snort at the way Jet was embellishing it.<br/>
</span>
  <span>"You’re so full of shit.” He grinned, raising a brow at the Freedom Fighter. “Even you couldn’t win against that many benders.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Jet’s dark eyes twinkled as he leaned down slightly, smirking smugly whilst Haru pretended he wasn’t flustered by the other towering over him. “You’re just bitter because I won at sparring, aren’t ya?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Haru scoffed dismissively, turning his head in an attempt to hide how his face flushed. Just as he was thinking of a retaliation however, a mischievous thought popped into his mind; with a subtle flick of his wrist he beckoned a small pebble into his palm, turning quickly on his heel and sending it flying towards Jet’s head; he blinked at the small impact, surprised for a brief moment before a competitive grin spread across his face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh. So that’s how it is, huh?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Haru bit back a smile when he saw Jet’s fingers flutter as he raised his hands, barking out a  laugh as he dodged the Freedom Fighter’s attempt to grab him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys fell into a fit of hysterics as they grabbed and shoved at each other, tumbling into the grass in a tangled blur of arms as they wrestled; Haru couldn’t help the peals of laughter that escaped him when Jet managed the pin him to the ground, opting for a ticklish attack on his sides. His face screwed up delightfully as he shrieked and wheezed, his legs kicking about as hands danced up and down his ribs, fluttering against his stomach.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when exactly Jet relented, still far too giddy as his laughter bubbled down into small giggles, his face flushed and aching. Jet hadn’t moved from where he hovered above him, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes gazing warmly into Haru’s.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Got you right where I want you.” Jet breathed out, lips curving into a soft, awe-struck smile.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Haru didn’t dare to even breathe for a moment as time seemed to stop, Jet’s sweet smile the only thing he could focus on; maybe it was because he still felt light-headed, because his heart was hammering against his chest, because Jet was right </span>
  <em>
    <span>there </span>
  </em>
  <span>within his reach with his dark eyes and smiling lips, but rather than pull away or try and overpower him again, Haru impulsively leaned up and pecked Jet on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost instantaneously Jet’s whole face went slack, his mouth falling open in a gasp as he stared at Haru with wide eyes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>An icy pang shot through Haru’s heart, plunging his body into the cold waters of regret.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“S-sorry.” He swallowed thickly, tearing his gaze away from Jet’s as he attempted to put some distance between them. “I don’t- I shouldn’t have-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Did..did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”Jet asked slowly in a low, disbelieving voice, his expression painfully unreadable.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Haru nodded vigorously, about to let a myriad of apologies flood out his lips when Jet sat up suddenly and blurted out:</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Canyoudoitagain</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>He spoke so hurriedly Haru almost didn’t catch his words, eyebrows shooting up when he noticed how flushed Jet’s face was, how his eyes darted about rapidly this way and that as his fingers repeatedly teared up clumps of grass.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Haru realised -with an endearing pang to the heart that most certainly meant he was falling </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>- that Jet was nervous. <br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wha- Really?” He pushed himself upwards with his elbows, sitting upright facing Jet whilst trying very hard to act like their knees touching didn’t make his heart start to flutter wildly. “You..You want me to do it again?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” Jet said, breathily at first, before clearing his throat and repeating, more assured: “I mean, yeah. I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, with a rather generous inhale of air, Jet finally looked Haru in the eyes again before pushing his lips out in an exaggerated pucker, screwing his eyes tightly shut and furrowing his brows, scrunching his whole face up ridiculously. </span>
  <span>Haru couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him, clasping his hand over his mouth when Jet peered at him through one eye, his frown deepening.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” He demanded. “What’s so funny?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His hands were on his lap, tapping against his leg rhythmically in made up beats as Haru smiled at him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Jet. Have you ever kissed someone before?”  <br/>
</span>
  <span>The tapping increased, as did the blood flow to Jet’s face.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“By Kyoshi’s boots!” Haru balked. “You haven’t!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright, don’t rub it in!” Jet snapped, gripping the material of his trousers in his fists. “It’s not like I had time to think about it- and who would I even try it with?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Sneers?”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Haru laughed again, reaching out and taking Jet’s hands in his own. </span>
  <span>They were warm and slightly sweaty, but his whole body seemed to blossom at the contact, instinctively curling his fingers around Jet’s as he squeezed lightly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not much better.” Haru admitted shyly, gulping a bit too loudly when Jet’s thumb started to move gently across the skin over his knuckles. “Not a lot of good kissing options in a mining town.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>A smile spread across Jet’s face, making the corners of his eyes crease delightfully, and it was then Haru realised they’d been inching closer, close enough he could see one of Jet’s lovely eyelashes had fallen on his cheek. He brushed it away with a shaky hand, unable to stop a small gasp when Jet pressed his cheek into his palm, those dark eyes soft and warm as they gazed back at him with the same intensity.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Am I a good option, then?” Jet asked with a small grin, just above a whisper.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Haru’s other hand made its way to Jet’s face, cradling it gently like a precious thing as they tilted his head ever so slightly to the left.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The best.” Haru murmured, finally closing the gap between them.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
He heard the ex-leader’s breath hitch slightly, mouth slack and hesitant for a moment as he moved his lips softly against Jet’s, lightly sucking on his bottom lip as he pulled away.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jet’s eyes fluttered open and met Haru’s gaze, both boys laughing lightly with giddy disbelief.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Liar.” Jet grinned with ruddy cheeks, his hands dancing their way to Haru’s waist, pulling him closer. “You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>at that.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve thought about it a lot.” Haru pressed his kisses to Jet’s lips, his cheek, his nose, the small scar on his chin, feeling sure that his whole body would implode from their sheer closeness, every atom in his body singing when Jet 
hugged his middle, or curled his fingers in his hair.<br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ve...Thought about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>a lot.”<br/>
</span>
  <span>Jet’s face flushed red, his fingers tapping shyly against Haru’s hips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes, you.” Haru breathed out. “I like you.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>Then Jet’s mouth was on his again, smiling against his lips and much bolder in its movements, leaving Haru’s lips all red and tingling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I like you, too.” He grinned, restings his forehead against Haru’s, his eyes soft and creasing at the edges again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands found Haru’s again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers fluttered happily against it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haaaaaands. touching haaaaaands. reaching ouuuutt. touching meeeee, TOUCHING YOOUUUUU!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>